ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Quarren
List of unnamed Quarren. Ambassador ambassador]] The Ambassador was contacted by Chakotay when the arrived at Quarra to find the missing crew that had been kidnapped and mind altered by some officals of the government. Chakotay spoke with the ambassador but received no satisfaction. The ambassador informed Chakotay that he had spoken to several of the people whose names Chakotay had given him, and none of them remember Chakotay or Voyager. The ambassador would not allow him to speak with his crewmates. He believed that Chakotay was trying to kidnap them in order to sell them to other planets who also faced labor shortages. The ambassador was unaware that the Voyager crew had been brainwashed as was Chakotay at this time. The ambassador told Chakotay that any attempt to free them would be met with force. After the crew was freed, and it was revealed thousand of others were kidnapped and mind altered to preform forced labor, the ambassador visited Voyager and assured them that all the victims would be set free. ( ) Coyote This unnamed Quarren "coyote" was a smuggler who was responsible for acquiring workers, for such places as the Quarren power plant, on Quarra. In 2377, this Quarren patrol ship commander tried to confiscate the when it had been left by most of its crew and only the EMH was on board. ( ) ", which is a slang term used in the Southwestern United States to describe a "people smuggler", was used to describe the character in the closing credits of both episodes of "Workforce".}} Med Tech The Med Tech assisted Kadan in the drug inoculations used to control people who were kidnapped and used for the Quarren workforce, so the work shortage on the planet could be solved. She carried Tuvok into the Quarren medical facility after he was captured by the Quarren and later injected him with more mind altering drugs when Tuvok's memory began to return.( ) Nurse This Nurse administered daily inoculations to the laborers allegedly to protect them from ambient radiation. In fact they were drugs to control people who were kidnapped and used for the Quarren workforce. When Tuvok's turn came, he became agitated and explained that he was afraid of injections, but the nurse was not convinced and injected him. ( ) Security Officer 1 This Security Officer attempted to arrest Chakotay after he beamed B'Elanna Torres, who had been abducted with the rest of the crew to help alleviate the labor storage, from a Quarren plant back aboard Voyager. During the arrest attempt he shot Chakotay. ( ) Security Officer 2 This Security Officer was part of the security force at a Quarren planet. He tried to capture Chakotay, after Torres was beamed from the plant to Voyager. Chakotay was able to overpower him and take his weapon. ( ) Security Officer 3 The Security Officer accompanied Yerid when he arrested Chakotay. When Chakotay attempted to escape, he stunned him. ( ) Supervisor This was the shift Supervisor that Janeway reported to for her work assignment in a Quarren power distribution plant. She and most of the crew had been brainwashed and had no recollection of her past. They were used as labor in the plants. He told her that she would be working on level six and started to explain her duties. He took her to a work station and explained her task. He told Janeway that she was late and that she should be on time for work. ( ) Surgeon The Surgeon was on duty when Yerid brought Chakotay in for questioning. She attended to Chakotay's wound and also examined him, determining that he had been facially altered. Chakotay was taken from the surgeon's care by security from the mental illness institute. ( ) Quarren Category:Quarren